


"Not supposed to happen." [Daveed Diggs x Reader]

by brilliantboffins



Series: Hamilton Requests [17]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Accident, Comedy, F/M, Fucking Machine, dildo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 22:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11700831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brilliantboffins/pseuds/brilliantboffins
Summary: Prompt: "That...was not how that was supposed to happen."Y/N = your name(Use these extensions to replace Y/N with your name:Chrome: “Search and Replace”FiredFox:“Find and Replace”)





	"Not supposed to happen." [Daveed Diggs x Reader]

You stared at the hole in the wall, amused and barely holding back your giggles.

“Impressive. Great speed, excellent aim, very aerodynamic.”

“Shut up Y/N,” Daveed grumbled.

He walked over to inspect the damage, trying to see if it was fixable.

“That…was not how that was supposed to happen,” he muttered to himself as you collapsed on the sofa in laughter.

“D-did you…read the manual???” You asked between gasps of breath.

“Of course I did! I just used too much lube, that’s all,” your boyfriend grouched.

You looked over at the machine which had caused all of this, the long, extended arm looking innocent now that the dildo attachment had gotten flung clear across the room.

“Our…our fucking machine tried to pound our wall!!!” You gasped breathlessly, clutching your stomach as you rolled around, still laughing uncontrollably.

Daveed tried to keep sullen, but it was impossible given the situation. His mouth twitched and, as he bent down to pick up the fallen dildo next to the wall, he snickered.

“Well, there goes our deposit,” he said as he walked to you, holding the toy still coated in slippery lub.

He wacked you on the shoulder with it making you yelp and jump up, laughing as you grabbed the bottle of lube and wielded it in front of you like a sword.

“En garde!! Come no further with your…your fleshy phallic weapon!” You challenged.

Daveed laughed as he took up your challenge and began to chase you around the room.

“Holy shit!! Ah! Get away!” You cried out, jumping up on furniture and then racing around to try and get away, “You’re not going to get me! Get away, get away!!! I will not fail!!!”

Daveed lunged at you and tackled you to the floor, both of you wheezing with laughter as you dropped your weapons.

“You-you have lube in your hair!” You snickered, picking at the curly strands to try and get the slippery liquid out.

Your boyfriend chuckled and buried his face against your neck.

“You’re not getting away that easily,” he said, “We’re trying out that machine, hole in wall or not.”

Picking up the dildo, you scrunched up your nose at just how much lube coated the toy, no wonder it had gone flying off as soon as Daveed had turned on the machine. Wrapping your legs around the man’s waist you smirked.

“Whatever you say, sweetheart.”

 

* * *

 

_**END** _

Thanks for reading!!  
You can find me on tumblr:[ la-frenchiest-frite](https://la-frenchiest-frite.tumblr.com/)


End file.
